Drabbles
by broadwaypants
Summary: Completely random drabbles. One for each character, eventually.
1. Aqualad

_A while back I challenged myself to write a story about every character in the Teen Titans cartoon. After realizing that I had no desire to actually follow through, I decided that writing a drabble for each would be manageable. All these will be 75 - 250 words long._

_Disclaimer: Nothin' is mine._

* * *

The boy's black eyes were peering through the muck in the water, feeling them sting as the rancid liquid touched them. He could feel particles clinging in his long black hair. There were greasy streaks on his blue suit, streaks that would certainly take some time to remove.

Heading for the surface, where he could just barely discern the moon's subtle glow, he kicked his legs with urgency. He could feel his already tired muscles groaning at him, but he ignored the numbing feeling slowly spreading through his limbs and continued upwards.

His lungs welcomed the fresh air as his face broke the surface. His still protesting limbs cut through the thick liquid in long, powerful strokes, pushing him forward to the shore. He felt the water, once so smooth and clean, stick in his cupped hands, and it was with a startling relief that he pulled himself up onto the small island.

He could feel a burning sensation in his chest, his heart beating out of fear and anger. Trying in vain to control the emotions that were already spilling out through his heavy footfalls, the boy clenched one gloved hand on the door in front of him. With strength he never knew he had, he pulled at the strong metal, ripping the door clean from its hinges.

Ignoring the panicked looks on the faces of the five teens in front of him, he spoke, his voice heavy and deep.

_Your trash is in my ocean._


	2. Arella

The baby nestled snugly to her breast was hers, so why did she feel so wrong holding it there, cuddling it as she had seen countless other women do? She could feel the tiny creature's fists press against her chest, feel its warm breath against her skin. Its eyes were closed against the world for the time being, something she was ever grateful for.

She could not bear to see what this baby's eyes looked like.

His eyes had been so cold, so unforgiving, looking over her naked form as she cowered from him, arms raised in defense. Those eyes were burned into her mind, into her very soul, and she could not even think to imagine that this child had the same eyes.

It stirred in her arms, shifting itself into the curve of her chest. Its still damp hair left small trails on her robe. It had purple hair, she noticed, just like hers. Would whatever gods were out there torment her by giving her a creature that was the balance of their traits, forever reminding her of the father?

When the monks came to take the child away, she did not protest. Her eyes darkened as the child left the room, for she knew they would be kept apart. It was too much of a danger, after all, for the devil's daughter to have a mother.


	3. Argent

She had locked her door and curled up under her soft sheets, blinds drawn to protect her from the peeping rays of the sun. Her small fingers were running up and down her arms softly, though it was not out of a need for warmth.

Her black hair was in a tangled knot, several strands falling around her shoulders as she lay in the fetal position. The midnight locks contrasted starkly with the eerily pale skin that now graced her features.

No, graced was the wrong word. More like cursed.

Pushing back the sheets viciously, the girl sat up suddenly, turning to look at herself in the full-length mirror that adorned her otherwise blank wall.

It was still spreading.


	4. Beast Boy

He felt the icy cold swirling around him, tiny particles of frost drifting through the air to tickle his nose. Ignoring the goose bumps that were raising all long his green skin, the boy began rummaging through the boxes so haphazardly placed together.

He could feel his stomach clenching as he moved through the boxes, carelessly tossing them aside. He would be reprimanded for this the next day, he was sure, but right now the only thing that seemed to matter was the pain twisting in his stomach.

Having located his prize, the boy tried in vain to stuff the other boxes back where they belonged. Having no success, he simply let them litter the floor, deciding that Silkie would come along eventually and consume them like he did everything left carelessly out.

He closed the freezer and opened the box he held, removing several vegetarian chicken strips from the plastic bag inside. Smiling in the darkness, he placed them on a plate and warmed them in the microwave. He watched the plate circle as the tofu heated, the layer of breading bubbling slightly and the layer of frost melted and was replaced by a golden brown hue.

Before the tell-tale beep could signal the food was ready, the boy took the plate out, deeming it close enough. As he munched on his favorite snack, he smiled down at the boxes of meat on the floor. Small though his protest was, a certain team member would feel it come morning.


	5. Billy Numerous

Six boys sat around a table, each glancing sideways at one another. They spoke not a word, each with eyes narrowed at their neighbors. Suspicion was clouding their judgment, and a low snarl escaped one of them. This went unnoticed to the others as one of their number lowered the five cards he held to reveal a two queens and two threes.

This card-holder smiled and began to draw the poker chips in front of him close, toothy grin leering at the others.

Another of the boys reached out suddenly and grabbed the grinning boy's wrist, stopping him. This boy lowered his cards to reveal a full house.

The grin slid off the other's face as his companion began pulling the chips towards him, smiling an eerily similar toothy grin. The four others sighed heavily, throwing down their useless cards.

_Oh, the woes of playing poker with yourself…_


	6. Blackfire

_Pink is so not my color._

The girl smirked as she donned the pink wig, all thoughts of clashing with her outfit forgotten. With narrowed eyes she glanced around the crowded warehouse, trying to locate her sister. Noting that she was absent, her mouth turned up into a malicious grin.

She began looking for a new, completely different target. She wanted to find that rather dashing, albeit short, superhero. She wanted to steal him away from her undeserving sister, to complete the mission she had set for herself all those long years ago when her sister had first come to Earth.

_I may not have been given the family gift, but I will not see her take what is rightfully mine._


	7. Bob

The group of soldiers sat around a television, watching a ruby-slippered girl run from a witch with green skin. They had been enjoying the movie very much thus far, cheering the witch and her monkey minions from the start. They quite enjoyed the way her laugh sent chills through their nufu bodies.

But, oh, the girl had dumped a bucket of water on the green woman's head. She began shrieking, claiming that she was melting. The soldiers flinched as one at her words.


	8. Brain

He refused to be black. He hated being the black pieces, just as he hated going second. He had to go first; he had to win.

He always won. Though his comrades screwed up their faces in annoyingly thoughtful expressions, they would never beat him. He was their leader, their prized piece, the piece they must respect, protect, and fear at the same time.

His white pieces had spread across the globe, trailing after the still fleeing black pieces. It was only a matter of time, he was sure, until all of them had been captured and their king knocked down to lay in shame on the checkered board in front of him.


	9. Brother Blood

The power emanating from that boy… it was intoxicating. He could feel his presence every time he so much as stepped into the room, could hear it humming inside him. The boy was completely unaware of this, however, unappreciative of the gift he had been given so lightly.

Deep, steady breaths kept him in check, reminding him of the thrill that was yet to come. It was only a matter of time before the blueprints were deciphered, only a matter of time before there was another to join the boy in his lonely robot world, one who was the same.

The same and yet so much better.

For he would be better than this boy could ever hope to be. He would accept this gift with enthusiasm, with pleasure, with love. He would treasure the opportunity until his end would come.

And that would be a time too far in the future for any to predict.


End file.
